The present invention relates to a facsimile apparatus which is selectively connected to an office line together with an external telephone set and is constituted by an internal telephone set and a facsimile main body.
A conventional facsimile apparatus includes an internal telephone set and allows a telephone set (external telephone set) to be independently attached to an external terminal formed on its main body.
More specifically, in such an apparatus, external and internal telephone sets are branch-connected to an office line so that an outgoing call to the office line and an incoming call from the office line can be made by both the internal and external telephone sets.
A privacy function normally acts between such internal and external telephone sets. That is, in calling to and from the office line, priority of using a telephone line is given to one of the internal and external telephone sets whose handset is set in an off-hook state first, and a privacy state with respect to the other telephone set is assured.
In such a conventional facsimile apparatus, however, since a privacy function acts between the internal and external telephone sets, extension speech communication between these telephone sets cannot be performed.